


【KA】秋名山系列【红】

by Xuannn



Category: KA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuannn/pseuds/Xuannn
Kudos: 11





	【KA】秋名山系列【红】

今夜的王公馆，灯红酒绿，热闹非凡。  
Andy一曲歌毕，于满场掌声中退下台来，游刃有余地应付过一圈大人物，不露痕迹地退到人群边缘。  
她从花窗琉璃中瞥见自己的面庞，水红色胭脂勉强遮掩住苍白的脸色。  
命令如此，别无他法。  
她饮尽杯中酒，左手垂回大腿一侧，嘴角噙笑摇曳生姿地向楼梯方向走去。

却没想到在二层转角，看到那个本不应该出现在这里的人。

“Andy小姐躲了我十几天，原是为了潜心准备颂歌，好在我家举办的中日友谊酒会上大放异彩。”  
她心如刀割，面上笑容一时僵硬，几息之后才些许舒缓。  
“Karry少爷，许久不见，甚是想念。可惜我有要事在身，需前往贵府三楼客房，此时不便长谈，请你让步。”  
他面色阴沉，一动不动。  
“藤田长官身体不适，正在三楼客房休息，Andy小姐不宜打扰。”  
Andy敛了笑容，错开对视，试图从他身侧强行通过。  
红色紧急任务，任何人都不能阻止。  
即使是他。

Karry后退一步卸掉她的攻势，随即制住她的双手，将她压制在走廊墙壁凹陷的角落。  
“Andy，你疯了。”  
“我知道你不是敌人，所以，请你松手。”  
为了不让自己动摇，她明明已经请搭档务必借故支开他，为何他还会在这里？  
焦虑、心酸和委屈的情绪一起涌上来，她拼命抑制行将滴落的眼泪。  
“难道你看不出这是一个圈套？藤田已经对你起疑，你以为他只想要你的人？他还想要你的命！”  
“这是我的任务，Karry，请你松手。”  
她绷紧双臂，用尽全力挣脱他的钳制。

他似乎早有预料地加大了手上力度，不惜把她两只细白手腕捏地生疼，尽数收拢到他的一只手中。  
箍在她腰间的另一只手，沿着起伏的曲线向下，没有丝毫留恋地滑到大腿外侧，从旗袍开衩处不容抗拒地伸进去。  
他的手掌尚温，蜿蜒滑行的手指却冷，像一条蛇，在光裸的皮肤上吐着蛇信，冰冷的寒气浸透它舔舐过的每个毛孔。  
他循着丝袜边缘探入，准确迅速地解下她大腿内侧紧缚的利刃，收进外套里袋。  
然后把她推进走廊对面自己的卧室。  
关门落锁。

“躲得过今天，躲不过明天，走上这条路就回不了头”，她平静地靠在他胸前，语气眷恋而言语决绝。  
“Karry，放我出去。”  
“你就没有什么想对我说的？”  
她垂下眼睛，不言不语，在自己的沉默中听到他的叹息。  
“组织发现内奸，得知他还向你传达了假消息，才通知我回来阻止你。藤田已经另作安排，他活不到第二天”，他安抚地吻着她的头发，重复问道。  
“你就没有什么想对我说的？”  
“你帮过我许多次，我只以为王家是红色资本家，到今天才知道你的身份”，Andy松弛下来，从他衣袋中取出匕首，暂时藏在门后角落，“我一直不确定，你何时认出了我？”

“从第一次见你，Товарищ。”  
“Фру́нзе？”  
他点点头，“我在伏龙芝受训的时候，你早已毕业回国，不过你曾经的搭档Zary，是我的同窗。”  
“去年在日本领事馆，我们第一次见面，你在台上唱完一首《月圆花好》，台下就要了高木的命”，Karry从背后拥住她，严丝合缝地嵌进怀里，“那时我才明白，什么是一见钟情”。  
“你不害怕向敌人献出身体，更不害怕付出生命。”  
他拔下她发髻一侧摇曳生辉的簪子，向墙壁一侧悬挂的飞镖盘甩过去，深深插进正中的靶心。  
“也不害怕牺牲之后，始终背负商女不知亡国恨的骂名。”  
柔顺的长发垂落下来，铺满她的肩膀，他枕于其上，再次幽幽叹息。  
“什么也不怕的人，却害怕说你爱我。”

“从未拥有，总好过拥有之后再失去。”  
她看着两人交缠的十指，细声呢喃，不知所措。  
“你怎么知道会失去？”  
Karry扳过她的身体，星眸如炬，执着地要一个答案。  
“Andy，如果我因为胆怯，错失了向我最爱之人表达爱意的唯一机会。”  
“我一定，会后悔，一辈子。”  
“你呢？”

会后悔吗？  
她兀自点点头，展露半个多月以来第一个真切的笑容。  
她踮起脚，以一个热切的吻，作出了最好的回应。

这一个长久的吻，从门口延续到了床边。  
他恋恋不舍地离开她的唇，逐个解开她胸前的盘扣，将旗袍和里衣一并脱下，护着她的后颈一起倒在床上。  
由冰凉变得过分灼热的手指，与一样灼热的吻，在她皮肤的每一处留下无痕的烙印。  
尺寸完美契合的双手覆上她饱满的双乳，珊瑚色的乳珠被他吸在舌上，糯糯水声之中，还用染了情欲的目光捕捉她的视线。  
她羞涩地红了脸，下意识往向后缩，当即被他轻轻咬了一口。  
轻微的痛楚中夹杂着一丝电流，过遍酸软的全身。

她在他颇具魔力的亲吻和爱抚中沉沦，又按捺不下瞻前顾后的些许酸意。  
光风霁月的才貌，声明显赫的家室，只消一眼就被吸引的深情，不知有多少女子悄悄喜欢他，甚或主动追求他。  
或许曾有一个女孩子让他情窦初开，或许还会有一个女孩子陪他白首终老。  
而至少，自己能够拥有今夜，已经一生无悔。

等到要动真格儿了，任何事都手到擒来的他显露出难得一见的笨拙，她才知道自己想岔了。  
“你，你之前没有……”  
“我此前从未爱上过任何人。”  
滚烫的刀刃辗转流连，终于在一片湿热滑腻中探寻到纤细的入口。  
他俯下身，修长手指从她耳后插进散落的乌发，眼神一错不错地盯着她，如同猎人盯紧无路可逃的羚羊。  
然后坚定地，探出坚硬的猎枪。  
一向沉着冷静的桃花眼在这个刹那失神，他才后知后觉明白她之前胡思乱想了什么东西。  
他咽下一口荤话，在她耳边咬牙切齿地撂下五个字。  
“此后也不会！”

从未有过的新鲜快感，将控制欲和占有欲一并灼烧起来。他勉强克制住大肆挞伐的冲动，在潺潺溪谷里缓慢地楔进。  
直到被那处紧闭的门扉阻挡。  
汗水覆盖的喉结情难自抑地上下滚动，他带了一丝力度啮咬她红润的嘴唇，又到粉嫩的脸颊，再是洁白的耳垂。  
他听到了她羞赧的低声喘息，也在她耳边洒落温热的鼻息。  
“阿紫，别怕。”  
与她一起蜕变的这一刻，他想唤她的本名。  
怀中柔软的肢体，随着他的动作一瞬僵硬，手臂犹如溺水者圈紧唯一的浮木，手指蜷曲之时，圆润的指甲深深浅浅划过他的脊背。  
“Karry，疼……”  
喑哑微弱的一个字，逼停了他的攻势。

她说疼。

伏龙芝残酷严苛的训练让她一身淤青的时候没有喊疼。  
为了拿到一墙之隔的完整情报，不惜在门缝中磨掉手背血肉的时候没有喊疼。  
眼睁睁看着战友被日本人刺刀洞穿胸口，还要对那些魔鬼强颜欢笑的时候没有喊疼。  
被或许永远不知真相的爱国志士狠狠一耳光扇倒在地的时候没有喊疼。  
似乎早已把痛觉神经分剥抽离的人，在他身下褪去了一名战士坚硬的铠甲。

对他说疼。

苍白瘦削的肩膀在他的影子里微微颤抖，只想流泪所以流泪的眼角，滑落冰封已久的河。  
如果是和平的年代，如果不必担负沉重的信仰，她明明只需要做一个天真快乐的少女，随意地哭、随意地笑、理所应当地被人疼爱就好啊！  
从交合之处扩散弥漫的血腥味道，让他喉头一阵苦涩。  
他闭上眼，在她的眼角落下细密轻柔的吻，一点一滴，吮吸干净不曾被别人见过的眼泪。  
多年压抑百感交集的无声哭泣渐渐止息，她的手心隔着胸腔，触碰他跃动的心。  
“如果明天我便死了，你会如何？”  
“继续。继续我们未完成的事业，直到抗战胜利的那天。”

绵软的胸脯代替了那只手，两颗心脏在一期一会的时代罅隙中紧紧相拥。  
她仰起头，亲吻她夜夜梦中亲吻的人，吐露天意怜悯之下不再是奢望的渴求。  
“Karry，要我。”

直截了当的咒语解开了火龙的束缚，它乘着初生的暖流一往无前，沿途滴落的熔化岩浆，令本就紧窄的甬道收缩得更加狭小。  
初尝情事的少年食髓知味地深入又退走，用最敏感的末端一次次舔舐桃源尽头娇嫩的蕊心。  
她动情的躯体泛起红玫瑰绚丽的颜色，在敌人面前作为隐形武器而存在的歌喉，洗去了妩媚甜腻的伪装，只为他唱出清澈动听的吟鸣。  
她的眼角也染上赤色的光泽，风暴来临前的声线，比起告白更像是许诺。  
“我会找到你。”  
堆积到顶点的快感让他头皮发麻，他闭上眼睛松开意志的禁锢，炙热的体液随着泉眼涌动的潮水一同喷流而出。  
黎明前最是黑暗的时分，他只看到满目斑斓的白光。

沸腾的波澜渐渐消退，他依然跪坐，将头颅埋在她的颈窝。  
“为何在她散着金粉的眼皮之下，用那双金色的眸子，看着我[1]。”  
“黄泉碧落，我都记得。”

Karry帮她清理的时候，体力精力完全耗尽的Andy已经昏睡过去。  
卧室光线过于明亮，她的睫毛不安稳地颤动。  
他小心理顺她额前凌乱的发丝，从墙上按掉总控开关。

自伏龙芝回国之后便彻夜长明的灯盏齐齐熄灭。  
和他们从战火纷飞的乱世，一起沉入和平甜美的睡梦。

注：[1] 摘自《风声》中刘林宗的对白。

-END-

Written By 林暄


End file.
